Shion (Web Novel)
Summary Shion is Rimuru's personal secretary and also the leader of the Yomigaeri, a group of people who became immortal after reviving from the dead. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | 6-A | At least 6-A Name: Shion Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Oni, War Spirit Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Telepathy, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation, Magic | Same as before plus Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Soul Manipulation (Can kill souls), Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed), Attack Reflection, Reality Warping (Can change objects that she hits with her odachi to whatever she desires), Fate Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Using Cook's matter altering property, Shion can alter her own stats), Intangibility (Can change into an astral body state), Forcefield Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Has natural effects resistance which makes her resistant to fire and ice) | Same as before plus Resistance to Time Stop (Can move in stopped time), Fear Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Can cause her opponents to experience overwhelming fear to the point that they die on a spiritual level) | Same as before plus Energy Absorption, Causality Manipulation (Has complete control over the laws of causality), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Shapeshifting, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possess an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Shizue Izawa) | At least Small City level (Far stronger than before), Can ignore durability in numerous ways | Continent level (Comparable to Diablo) | At least Continent level (Far superior to before) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss that could move faster than the goblins could see), with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shizue) | Hypersonic+ (Superior to Ranga which can move 2 km before Holy Knights could react), with Relativistic reaction speed (Reacted to Disintegration, which is stated to move at the speed at light) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Diablo), Massively FTL+ in Stopped Time (Can move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) | At least Relativistic+ (Far superior to before), Massively FTL+ in Stopped Time (Can move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class | At least Small City Class | Continent Class | At least Continent Class Durability: Small City level | At least Small City level | Continent level | At least Continent level Stamina: High (Fought Charybdis for 10 hours) | High | Very High (Comparable to other demon lords who can continuously fight for many days) | Very High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: * Hercules Edge Revised: A weapon made based on Hinata's weapon which kills souls in 7 hits. Shion's, however, kills souls in a single hit. It was destroyed after her fight with Diablo. * True Hercules Edge: Shion's new weapon she received after her previous one was destroyed, it is a katana which has the same ability as before plus it is also impervious to abilities like Draguel's weapon destruction which destroys any weapon he touches. Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'War Spirit Oni:' As a war spirit oni, Shion is spiritual lifeform that specializes in physical combat. She has no physical body, has eternal youth and will regenerate as long as her core inside his soul isn't completely destroyed. Abilities *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has a range of about a kilometer. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Perfect Memory EX and Endless Regeneration EX': Perfect Memory EX allows Shion to be able to retain her memories after death. When used in conjunction with Endless Regeneration Ex, even if her head gets blown off, she can change into her astral body state and thus avoid death. Even if her physical body dies, she can't truly die unless her soul is destroyed, if her soul isn't destroyed she will just regenerate. *'Cook': Shion's ability which overwrites the very nature of an object itself, the skill allows the user to be able to obtain their desired effect. For example, if used on a person and all their limbs were chopped off, healing magic will not work as the person was rewritten to have their limbless self be the new norm, in other words, they are already perfectly healthy. Another example of the use of this ability is attacks carried with its effect can't be blocked, it will change the effect from "the slash has been stopped by the shield" into "the shield could not stop the slash", hence the shield will not be able to stop the attack. Additionally, Shion can use Cook to amplify her own stats. *'Chaotic Fate': Shion's ability that manipulates fate as the attack has cook's ability of "the outcome is rewritten" imbued in it. It is a slash that brings the results that the user wishes for, using this ability, Shion can negate the effects of her opponents attacks, overwrite results such as overwriting being unable to react to an attack, thereby allowing her to be able to react to an attack that she normally couldn't, and cut through anything, even if fate said that something cannot be cut, she will still be able to cut through it. *'Fear Haki': Shion's ability which inflicts insurmountable fear on the target, and kills them on a spiritual level. Even with the ability to resurrect the dead, Rimuru couldn't revive those killed by Shion and the Yomigaeri as they died on a spiritual level. *'War Goddess Release': A skill which boosts her physical abilities, and temporarily makes her intangible. *'Minus Break': An ability which activates through her normal attacks with her katana, the ability allows her to plunder her target's energy. The effect activates even if the attack is blocked. In addition, she is able to make use of any energy that is plundered. *'Tyrannous Lord Susanoo': Shion's ultimate skill which is the evolved version of Shion's Unique Skill Cook, which evolved from having the ability to bring a desired result of the user into complete manipulation over the law of causality. It is an ability which purposefully causes a result that is intended. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' *'Spacial Domination': The ability to to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. 'Resistances' *'Resistances:' Post Harvest Festival Shion has the resistances of: Pain Nullification, Status Change Nullification, Natural Effect Resistance, Physical and Spiritual Attack Resistance, and Holy Magic Attack Resistance. *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Shion understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Key: Pre-Harvest Festival | Post-Harvest Festival | Post Founding of the Demon Capital Arc | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Valkrie Cain (Skulduggery Pleasant) Valkyrie Cain's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Immortals Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Energy Users Category:Causality Users Category:Spirits Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Monster Girls Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fear Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Law Users